Jez
by Janto.Girl
Summary: A song fic about Jez decision BH over his dad set to the song Picking up the pieces sang by rana roy.


**Hey! people who read things! This is the first fic ive ever written so i hope its good :) if its not well review and tell me i dont mind **

**XoXo J.G**

......................................................................................................................

Jez...

**_My mind is full of all im not._**

**_my heart reminds me of what i forgot._**

**J****ez was pacing from left to right of Britannia High's mirrored dance studio, he had been for the past half hour. He couldn't think, well he could bet every time he did his mind flashed back to his Dad.**

**The lie he had been telling for god knows how long, had been reveled. Jez had told his dad about Britannia High and he had told his friends about his Dad and his real life.**

**__****I try to change my point of view,**

**__****I try to change my point of view.**

**Jez had tried, for so long he had kept his passion hidden from his father. He tried to change, tried to be just like his dad, but it wasn't him, he knew that it wasn't his dream.**

**__****And we all have disappointments,**

**__****And got things to learn,**

**He'd believed it, he had truly believed that from the moment his Dad heard him sing and play, he would know what his son was truly meant to be. But he hadn't, and, not for the first time in Jez's life he was disappointed. His father – his guardian – his parent, he was meant to support Jez, help him get to where he wanted to be. But instead he had given Jez a choice; Britannia High- with his friends, where his dreams could come true. Or his old life at home, with his dad, his house, money. **

**And in that one moment the whole of time seemed to freeze around the students of Britannia High (& Mr. Tyler). In that moment where Jez had the hard decision between two major parts of his life, he seemed to see allot more than what he had been for a long time. **

**He could see something in BB's eyes, there was a mix of emotions desperation, for the most part, was what Jez saw. Sadness seemed to be in everyone's eyes at the time, even in his Dad's. And anger still remained in BB's eyes. **

**Jez learnt in those few seconds, when time seemed to freeze around him, he learnt that not even the person that was supposed to care the most about you and have your best interest at heart, didn't always do what you thought they would do for you. Jez also learnt that his father was not who he once had been in his eyes.**

**__****And we're picking up the pieces.**

**__****We are picking up the pieces.**

**He had done it. He was no longer Jez Tyler, the guy living not one, but two lives based on a pack of lies. The double live had been smashed into a million pieces , and now it was time for him to clean up.**

**__****I think its gunna be alright,**

**__****I think its gunna be okay**

**The pieces to his life********didn't fit together as easily as he hoped, but with a little help from his friends things would get better. His life would improve and things would be okay again.**

**__****I can see the skies are slowly changing,**

**__****I see light behind the rain.**

**__****I think it s gunna be alright,**

**__****I think its gunna be okay**

**__****And I'm picking up the pieces**

**__****I am picking up the pieces.**

**Jez knew he could do it, he could get his life back, or a new life where he didn't have to lie, where he could be himself. A life where Jez could be Jez.**

**__****And for a moment I was lost,**

**__****And in a moment I was found again.**

**It was true, that old saying that someone ad once taught Jez. 'life's too short, why waste it'. And he knew that he had done, he had wasted almost a year of his life lying to the people he cared the most about. Somewhere along his path of lies Jez had gotten lost, but now with the life of lies shattered he had been found again, the real Jez was going to show!**

**__****And we need second chances,**

**__****And we all will make mistakes**

**__****And we're picking up the pieces,**

**__****And we're picking up the pieces.**

**Now that he was cleaning up this life of mess and lies, he knew he'd been given another chance, a second chance at succeeding in life, by being himself. He had made many mistakes during his life, lying was definitely his top mistake, but he had another go, his very own second chance at life. And Jez knew that it was time to be himself, and pick himself up.**

**__****I think its gunna be alright**

**__****I think its gunna be okay**

**__****I can see the skies are slowly changing **

**__****I see light behind the rain.**

**Even though the sun was coming out, Jez knew that not everything was good again. He knew he had major apologies to make to everyone he had hurt in the downfall of his lies. But for now he would concentrate on the good, his second chance.**

**__****And I'm picking up the pieces **

**__****I am picking up the pieces**

**__****And I can make it better this time around**

**__****And nothing's gunna stop me or break me down**

**__****I know I'm getting closer I'm almost there**

**__****I know, I know, I know yeeahh!**

**Somehow Jez knew, he knew that with time and effort he would work this all out.**

**__****I think its gunna be alright **

**__****I think its gunna be okay **

**__****And I'm picking up the pieces **

**__****I am picking up the pieces!**

**Jez had done it, his life had been based on lies, those lies had been smashed and now he was picking up the pieces of his life.**


End file.
